baywatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Baywatch (Season 6)
The sixth season of Baywatch aired from 1995-1996. Neely Capshaw became a regular cast member (this time played by Gena Lee Nolin), also introducing Cody Madison and the departure of Matt Brody. Main Cast *David Hasselhoff as Mitch Buchannon *Pamela Anderson as Casey Jean "C.J." Parker *Jeremy Jackson as Hobie Buchannon *Alexandra Paul as Stephanie Holden *Yasmine Bleeth as Caroline Holden *Jaason Simmons as Logan Fowler *David Chokachi as Cody Madison *Gena Lee Nolin as Neely Capshaw Special Guest Stars *David Charvet as Matthew "Matt" Brody *Michael Newman as Mike "Newmie" Newman Episodes #'Trapped Beneath The Sea, Part I' – Neely Capshaw – who falsely accused Matt Brody of sexual harassment returns to Baywatch, causing turmoil with C.J. and the other lifeguards, while Stephanie recruits Olympic swimming hopeful Cody Madison as a lifeguard. Later, when an errant mine collides with an offshore oil rig, it collapses and sinks, trapping Cody, Neely, and four others in a watery tomb. #'Trapped Beneath The Sea, Part II' – New Baywatch lifeguards Cody Madison and Neely Capshaw face the biggest challenge of their lives when they are trapped underwater with four others inside an offshore oil platform that has collapsed. Now, they must use their wits and training to keep everyone alive while Mitch, Stephanie, Caroline, Logan and the rest of the Baywatch team attempts to rescue them. #'Hot Stuff' – Kaye Morgan recruits Hobie to volunteer at a school for the blind, but disaster strikes when a huge brushfire roars through Topanga Canyon, trapping Hobie and the kids between walls of flame and toxic smoke. #'Surf's Up' – In order to raise money to divert a storm drain that is polluting a popular surfing hot spot, Mitch must convince the Beach Boys to do a benefit concert. Meanwhile, Stephanie has her hands full when her ex-husband drops back into her life. #'To Everything There Is A Season'– The lives of Mitch and the Baywatch lifeguards are thrown into turmoil when Mitch discovers that his mother is suffering form the early stages of Alzheimer’s disease… and she turns up missing. #'Leap of Faith' – Stephanie, Caroline and C.J. take a group of junior lifeguard girls to Carolina Island in order to teach the concept of teamwork, but their own commitment is tested when Neely shows up. Meanwhile, Mitch faces the challenge of suddenly becoming an adoptive father. #'Face of Fear' – Hobie befriends a boy who so wants his father’s attention that he’ll risk his life bodysurfing a dangerous rock formation known as “The Shredder.” Meanwhile, Caroline encourages an injured jockey to race once more. #'Hit And Run' – Logan borrows Cody’s car without permission, and when Logan is involved in a hit-and-run accident, Cody is fingered as the main suspect. Stephanie and Mitch decide to settle some grudges by having a paintball war on the beach, and CJ befriends a lost sea lion. #'Home Is Where The Heat Is' – Matt Brody returns to Baywatch, and is forced to deal with Neely, who wrongfully accused him of sexual harassment, when they are both abducted by kidnappers seeking millions in ransom from a corporate executive and his wife. Meanwhile, Joey Jennings has to confront her past, which may threaten Mitch’s intended adoption of her. #'Sweet Dreams' – Logan finds an abandoned baby in his tower and discovers the joy of fatherhood, much to everyone’s surprise at Baywatch. Meanwhile, Cody faces the biggest challenge of his life when he participates in the Olympic swimming trials. #'The Incident' – When Caroline responds to a nighttime boating accident, she thinks she has rescued all of the passengers. Later, when it turns out that one of them was accidentally left behind to drown, Caroline blames herself. #'Beauty and The Beast' – The competition between C.J., Caroline and Neely heats up when Inside Sports magazine comes to Baywatch to find the perfect lifeguard model for their swimsuit issue. Meanwhile, swimmers are being attacked by an alligator that is inhabiting the storm drains, and Mitch, Logan and Cody must find a way to capture it before someone gets killed. #'Desperate Encounter' – Country singer Jesse Lee Harris returns to help Logan and the Baywatch lifeguards raise money to save a ranch dedicated to protecting horses from being sold to slaughter. Meanwhile, Mitch’s vacation in Baja with his new girlfriend turns deadly when Mitch witnesses an attempted murder. #'Baywatch Angels' – When a brilliant master of disguises escapes from a mental hospital to seek revenge on Stephanie and Logan, the Baywatch lifeguards find themselves powerless to stop him, until help arrives in the form of angels… Charlie’s Angels. #'Bash at The Beach' – Wrestler Hulk Hogan and the Baywatch lifeguards team up to battle Ric Flair and his gang in order to save a youth center from being closed and turned into beachfront condos. Meanwhile, Stephanie is devastated when she learns she has melanoma. #'Freefall' – Mitch decides to go sky-surfing with Matt, but when Mitch’s parachute doesn’t open, he finds himself plummeting to his death, his life flashing before his eyes. #'Sail Away' – The pressure on the Baywatch sailing team to win the annual lifeguard regatta becomes more intense when Neely reveals her personal stake in the outcome. Meanwhile, Mitch’s adoption of Joey is threatened when she discovers she has maternal grandparents… who now want to take custody of her. #'Lost And Found' – When a Vietnamese refugee in search of her American GI father falls off the Malibu pier and suffers temporary amnesia, Mitch and Caroline attempt to find her father and reunite them. Meanwhile, C.J. and Cody help a wheelchair-bound comedian achieve his dream of swimming in the ocean. #'Forbidden Paradise, Part I' – The Baywatch lifeguards travel to Hawaii to sharpen their lifeguard skills, and find themselves in a Paradise filled with romance, danger, and personal challenge. #'Forbidden Paradise, Part II' – In Hawaii, where the Baywatch team is sharpening their lifeguard skills, things turn dangerous for Mitch and Matt when they are forced to run for their lives through dangerous jungle. Meanwhile, Stephanie solves Carlton’s bad luck mystery, and Logan proposes to Caroline. #'Last Wave' – When Kaye Morgan’s old flame, champion surfer Wes Masters, shows up unexpectedly for a local surfing tournament, sparks fly once again between them. Meanwhile, Stephanie undergoes surgery for her melanoma, and Caroline catches Logan and Neely in a passionate embrace. #'Go For The Gold' – Stephanie and Cody tangle with drug runners, and when one of them is trapped underwater, Cody free dives to rescue her. His heroism results in a deadly case of the “bends,” Cody’s life and his Olympic dreams hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, when personal items turn up missing at headquarters, it becomes Newman’s mission in life to capture the rodent responsible. Category:Baywatch seasons